ED'S A SCREEMER
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: Roy finds out about ed's secret crush on him, and Al and most of the military finds out that...ED'S A SCREEMER


HOPE YOU LIKE IT, MY FIRST ED ROY YAOI FIC, NO FLAMES PLEASE. IF YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME TIPS.

* * *

ED's point of view

It was kind of…weird…and then again it was normal. I was in love…the only problem was…it was with boss…Roy Mustang. Not to mention it was a guy and I was a guy. Sick right? But also…normal because it's love right and isn't all love normal? Man this is confusing.

Everyone was in Roy's office discussing the next cause of action on some mission that was going to happen or something…Ed didn't really know what the hell was going on because he'd been doodling in his sketch pad for pretty much the hole time. It was kind of funny. Everyone else was sitting or standing and listening to what Roy had to say and Ed sat scrunched up in the chair drawing. He didn't even notice when everyone had left.

"Ed…Ed…ED!" shouted Roy man the kid may be cute but he sure as hell can't hear a damn thing thought Roy "ED!!" Ed finally snapped back to attention.

"Hu…oh what?" he said closing his journal "hey were did everyone go?" Ed asked

"While you weren't paying attention…we were discussing the upcoming mission…and Al can go…because he needs to go and get his armor fixed so he's heading to winery…and you need to stay here for the mission and since no one else is willing to partner up with you being that you attract to much danger I have to be your partner "Roy said

SHIT! Ed thought I can't be partners with him…man this is a complete… Ed's thought when Roy interrupted his thoughts.

"Edward Elrick! If you ignore me one more time I swear…"Roy nagged

"Oh shut-up! I'm listening…kind of…. Oh just repeat everything you said…please?" Ed said all cute that Roy couldn't get mad at the kid man…Ed is so freaking hot…look at me I sound like a high school boy…bad Roy…oh great here come the pervey images…me likes…wait no…no no no…BAD ROY! Roy argued with himself, trying to make himself get less…excited. thank of…of…of…oh I don't know…prunes…ahhhh

"Roy…you hoo…Roy…hello in there" Ed said moving his hand around in front of Roy's face.

"Hu…oh what…fine…just meat me here in my office tomorrow morning, so we can head out" said Roy

"oh…ok…bye Roy" Ed said man he was probably thinking about some girl…man what I would do to be the center of his thoughts thought Ed as he walked out leaving something…very important behind.

Roy looked up from his desk, and saw Ed's tablet sitting on the coffee table "Ed...Wait..." to late Ed had already left. "Shit" he said. ill just give it to him later…hump…maybe I should look through…to see what had my little Ed all distracted…wait when did that start…though I do like the sound of that…my little Ed Roy smiled as he got up and moved over to the chair by the coffee table, picking up the tablet Roy began to go through it. Slowly but surely his eyes started to grow as he saw the amazing scetches of him and Ed.

what does…does Ed fee the same way for me…as I do for him?...hummmmm…maybe I should find out thought Roy as he closed the tablet and put it back on the coffee table yep I will see… with that Roy went to bed, seeing as he had a small cot in his office.

The next morning, Ed woke up and realized that he left his tablet in Roy's office shit! he thought as he took off to Roy's office. Getting there, he noticed that the door was open. Ed quitly slipped in, there…on the coffee table he thought slowly moving towards it. Reaching out, he had just picked it up when…

"Hmmmm…Ed…you look so…" Roy mumbled in his sleep…did he say my name? Thought Ed. He walked over to Roy's sleeping form.

"Hey…Roy…wake up" Ed said gently shaking Roy's side. Roy's black eyes fluttered open to see Ed smiling sweetly at him is this a dream? Roy asked himself wait how long has Ed been here? he thought as his eyes got wide.

"Ummm…Ed how long…h-have you b-been here?" asked Roy

"Long enough…" Ed said "um I came to get my tablet…" he said then a scary thought came to mind did he look through it? "umm did you look though…" he never finished it.

Roy smiled this time, lifting his hand to cup Ed's beautiful face…"Yes…I did…and I loved all the pictures and poems and everything in it…because I love you" Roy said. He watched as Ed's eyes grew wide. Roy sat up and leaned in and kissed Ed.

Ed was shocked but soon got over the shock and started to kiss Roy back. They were in the middle of a deep make-out session when Al walked in.

"Brother there you…" Al trailed of when he saw his brother and Roy kissing. He quietly walked out side and closed the door. "Finally those two get together…god" he said to himself though I better leave before I hear things I shouldn't shudders Al thought just about to walk off " but what if someone comes? Crap…hey you" he said to a random officer "yea you…stay here and guard Roy's office…ignore 

the sounds you may hear and let no one in…got it" Al said " on second thought here" Al said giving the officer some ear plugs "were these…trust me you'll need them" Al said.

For the rest of the day all that could be heard for Roy's office…was well…something kids shouldn't hear tell their older. Moans, groans and a bunch of screams…looks like Ed's a screamer. 

Hope you liked it!!


End file.
